submachinefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Posts del Foro
Esta página archiva todos los posts notables de Mateusz Skutnik estrictamente relacionados con la serie Submachine. Los mensajes están recogidos del viejo foro Rewolucje así como de Pastel Forum y las cuentas de Facebook de Mateusz y de Pastel Stories; en el viejo foro el autor solía usar el nick murtaugh, sacado del personaje del juego Murtaugh. Los posts se muestran desde el más reciente al más antiguo: (Nota: A partir de aquí, los posts y las aclaraciones están en su idioma original (inglés) sin traducir. Las fechas están en la hora Eastern Standard Time y Eastern European Time.) December 18th 2011, 21:55 Posted on Facebook, refering to "they", in "they didnt have to mimic the subnet, they were already in it". people who created man-made sections of the subnet. June 2011 Posted on PastelForum, refers to the dates of the notes found during Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. 1905/1906 June 2011 Posted on PastelForum. Death Road sadi;"I thought that, one second, going to go look . . . Edit: nevermind, The Root's description is early 19th century, but in the game it said that the stuff looked 1950s. So yeah . . . I don't know." you're confusing the structure of the core with the man-made structures of the subnet. April 2011 Posted on PastelForum, about the Resin Room. dont forget there is more to this in the matter of timeframe. machine > raisin > time > ladder, which is on raisin :P April 7th, 2011 Posted on Facebook, refers to the substance in the Resin Room. no, it's a solid state. like resin or something. ancient resin. it took over the machine. and centuries alter someone put a ladder on it. December 18th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum, about the portal door. "spectrum and frequency and wavelength." that is represented by us sumoning the main portal door by striking the gong. frequency of the atom structure manipulation. woah. December 18th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum anwsering questions about the layers. "i don't understand you, or you don't understand me '' let's write it down with numbers, please write which ones are correct and which aren't: *1. The subnet is made of 7 different layers. *2. A layer is made of its dimenions. *Example: *3. The layer in which the core is in, has dimensions as the number of the different locations. *4. In the layer of the regular submachine (what layer is that..?), (all submachines from sub4 to sub5), there are 1000 dimensions. *5. Like in submachine 5, location 5-5-1 has 7 sub-dimensions (because it leads you to the cypher plates locations...) which are correct and which aren't? and why? thanks!" *1. no. reality is made of 7 different layers. subnet is a part of that reality. *2. no. layer = dimension *3. no. layer has all locations. *4. no. there are 7 layers. *5. no. certain location is not a layer. so lets smmarize: you got it all wrong. December 18th, 2010 ''Posted on PastelForum on the layers. no. all subnet is one dimention, not 999 dimentions. there are 7 dimentions and I'd suppose - there are 7 versions of the same subnet. or not. maybe in one reality they didnt create subnet, and just core remains. there could be a dimention where the core is not damaged. who knows. December 18th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum about the Core and the Lighthouse and explaining possible reasons for dubious dates. 1. time period could be different in different dimensions; 2.time could run differently in different dimensions (like in Inception; 3. he also could have been transported in time (remember ending of sub2? it says: did I travel too far, or too early). too early could mean that the lighthouse teleports not only to the outer rim but also 32 years into the past. After 32 years of searching murtaugh is finally ready to return to the core. And in the core it's one day before einstein disappears. there are 3 explanations for you. no need to panic. question is: did WE also travel 32 years back to the past when we entered the lighthouse portal?... "If Murtaugh really had gone silent to his Lighthouse for five months, why did they bury it?" because they knew he was up to something. remember. he mad small portals - reality begun shattering. locations started falling apart. death toll was high. and those were only small portals. his next step was desire to create big portal using lighthouse lamp. the one that eventually started 'the collapse'. December 17th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum regarding Layer five. yes. dots are irrelevant. one thing bugs me. you all think that layer 5 will be "far away" like you could measure distance between two layers of reality. I think the distance is not the point here. December 17th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum. "What if.. the lighthouse is in the 5th layer. What if the 5th layer is actually... earth?" lighthouse is inside the core. I thought that was clear. I've got two landmines for you to blow you away. I'm curious how nobody thought of: 1. the first submachine was built around 1900, but that's not the beginning of the submachine. that's just the beginning of the outer rim (the subnet); 2. subnet experience + karma portals. all I'm saying. just imagine. December 17th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum, confirming what is likely. "liz says that the early portals, mur's "baby steps" were short-range, i shoulda mentioned this before, but i figured the green one was made later, when mur got into the core and then went onto section 5 so we're literally following in his footsteps" that's exactly what happened. December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on the subject of Submachine 7, and its story. "we follow murtaugh." He's already there? I understand he has a karma arm, but damn. He must want something in the core. And what is it? Well we'll find out wont we-Gemini slow down there, partner. remember sub6? at the end murtaugh said, that since defsys is down, he could invade the core. right? that's like knowlegde we have since more than a year. so, as we actually go to the core, there are two options. of free info December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on the subject of Submachine 7, and its story. Well what is our purpose of going to the core. uhm... the first and most important reason of all? we follow murtaugh. December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum while discussing about Liz. well, hopefully she have a role in the Core, seeing that in SubNet she left a note in the place where Mur is said to plow his way to the Core. wasn't she mentioned in sub6?... I hope she have one appearance in one form or another, maybe somewhere in the beginning. what form. a busty manga type? December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on subject of Sub-bots and their development and shape. Those are just sketches, done by Void. I'd say, in the canon, were blueprints or prototype sketches or something. I am expecting Mateusz to have his own idea of how the sub-bots look and the designs in SNEE were just Mateusz "paying respect" (for the lack of better phrasing >_>) to his fans work and stuff. '' ''Like the 3D models of the Mover. '' -neurostatictoxin I'd think so as well. besides, in the subnet it states that those are prototypes. there could've been many prototypes and I suspect that subbots look nothing like those sketches. To comfort void, they dont look like spiders either. solved. November 8th, 2010 ''Posted on PastelForum replying to another comment of his prior note. that's what he said in this note. mur telling him to go and shut down the defsys. probably. November 8th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum replying on a comment about the meaning of his prior note. "Makes me think that the absorption theory is indeed correct. That the Submachine does indeed absorb humans." not exactly. what he meant was... wherever you look, you probably see bones. You probably have them in your eyesight. somewhere. that was him making a point that not only the subnet is endless by now and everywhere, but the people searching the net also spread everywhere. At least that's what I think. November 8th, 2010 at 6:42pm Posted on PastelForum replying to a users thread regarding their theory on the Submachine. "I've heard stories. Well, not actually heard. I just read them on pieces of paper. I read that there were exploring teams. For the love of god, did he really form teams? what happened to those men and women? where their shattered bones lie right now? I know that everywhere I look I'm probably looking at bones. The subnet is everywhere. How many people had to die for him to gather the information he so dearly needed? Jesus. I never joined any exploration team. I never saw anybody. I'm not much of an explorer. If you tell me to do something - I will. But I see no point in exploring the infinity. Maybe that's why he chose me for the defsys mission. Maybe that's the reason I'm standing on this ledge right now. When I look around I see submachine. When I look down I see nothing. I want to be there." - lost note from sub6, written, but never found. Sep 19, 2010 at 9:36 am Posted in PastelStories replying to a comment about the 4th version of the SNEE. Hodari says;And now that you’re at it, what’s protocol accordant retreat? protocol accordant retreat is a suggested location you should go to in case the current location you’re in is dangerous or unsafe. 27th August 2010, 8:05 pm Posted on PastelForum; Submachine experience exploration experience; Page 140. Subject; The Core. 642 is not core. Jun 25, 2010 around 9:00 Eastern European Time Posted on Submachine Network Exploration Experience; Page 64; Post 2. Subject; future of the Submachine series. main story ends in subX. and in that game we find out that... um... wait, I cant tell. and after that - subamchine MIGHT continue as unrelated single games, like FLF or Sub0. Might. June 2010 Posted on the Subnet changes chatter-thread in PastelForum on drop zones. jeez people. those are not zones. those are DROP zones. its written right there. you can't take one word and add time and come up with time zone. come on. drop zone is the area of landing inside a given location. most of them are in point 1, meaning room 1, but there are few locations that have different room numbers, hence the change in drop zone. capisci? Sep 5, 2009 around 21:00 Eastern European Time Posted on Pastel Forum; Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions; Page 245; Post 12. Subject; Sub-bots. "hm. sub bots. you treat them as inhabitans, like humans, like something aware and spread through the net. theyre a piece of machinery. just a piece of metal with a job to do. they're not C3PO-like." Sep 5, 2009 Posted on Pastel Forum; Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions; Page 244; 5 post. Discussing the usage of Portals in Sub4 and Sub5 and revealing the existance of sub-bots. yeah...for all the visual evidence we have seen, we could be a floating camera with telekinetic abilities! yeah. we are human. the portals were not created for humans. We can use portals. Portals were made for something human-like (in width and length at least) no, there are no aliens in this universe. no, no other life forms. you know how does the google bot work? jupming through different websites checking the content and updating mainframe info? introducing new term into the sub universe: sub-bot. chew on this =) no, Im not spoiling anything that would be seen in sub6 Sep 4, 2009 6:55 pm Posted on Pastel Stories in Submachine 6: Theories & Discussions; Replying to several users posts regarding Submachine 6 and the history of Submachine and the Subnet No, I meant that the evolution is caused atleats partially by human rebuilding from within. no. I still think Defense System is the byproduct of its own evolution and awareness yes. Going back to the humans building the defense system. Perhaps they weren't barring themselves out, but maybe something else? Perhaps there is an alien species involved, they want something from the humans... So the humans built defenses to keep out the aliens, Mur is this alien and wants us to help him get it... '' ...no. ... //--------------------- The first submachine was built by an unknown scientist. But after that it started growing on its own. Remember the first portals? those is sub5? how that technology evolved into the portal machine known originally from sub4? You think that machine was built by humans? I dont think so. But its designed to transfer humans from one location to another. So how does it compute, since the submachine treats humans as viruses (the infestation reference). How could it build something that clearly spreads the infestation... the only solution to this, as I see it, is that those portals were NOT created FOR humans. And certainly not by them. Aug 25, 2009 2:00 pm ''Posted on Wiki: August 25, 2009 2:03 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions Replying to Dvan's post #2. This submachine is "submachine-generated" instead of "man-made". yup, but that assumption raises problems. since its not for humans, it doesnt have to be designed to be accesible by humans. how in the world are we going to explore this?? are we just standing outside banging our head on the doorless wall? May 23, 2009 12:42 pm Posted on Wiki: May 23, 2009 12:42 pm; Subject: Subnoob's Theories This is the quoted text. It is still unconfirmed if this quote came directly from Mateusz Skutnik because it was posted unsigned on the wiki: Mur. Could actually be a machine leading you to the edge when in fact you are going deeper into the net. Submachine 7 is called "The Core" These little spoilers should keep you happy... Sometime Nov, 2008 Mateusz was being compared to God or as a Messiah (Jesus Christ) by the forum members since he created the Subs. His reply: what... the... fuck... o_0 Mar 10, 2008 9:32 pm Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 9:32 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game 1 - the portal in Lighthouse, which Mur specifically mentioned in note, is NOT stable yeah, it was one of the firstportals created by mur. it was unstable. where did he want us to go through this? the lab? did this unstability helped the sub to mismatch our path and dump us into the loop? 2- how you explain the rusted Portal device that was installed inside the Root? It sound to me that Portal was created during the time of construction of Root due to aged appearances. you're confused. devices used in root location were not portals. they were running only within ONE location - the root. right? portals move you between locations. Mar 10, 2008 7:13 pm Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 7:13 pm Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game well, maybe I put it wrong. murtaugh is not evil, but his actions create disturbances in the submachine net. and the net finds it as a problem, or conflict, or, dare I say, ANOMALY it sounds like matrix a bit, but what the hell. Mar 10, 2008 8:21 am Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 8:21 am; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game well, you are the experts, but as far as I remember the story goes like this: - murtaugh had a third, invisible, karma arm with which he was able to create portals. The structure was then disturbed for the first time. - then he proceeded tocreate portals for others - that was in sub2, where he created stable portal using the lighthouse lamp. - then the story breaks, and we get back to it when there is a whole lab created by mur. with poirtals and everything. It's quite clear that portals are not native structures of the sub. ok, just found thus topic thanks to amarillo. Mar 10, 2008 7:48 am Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 7:48 am; Subject: Submachine theories there is a possibility that this mysterious open door behind grates in sub4 is just painted on the wall. or - if you open it you find a brick wall once again. no exit whatsoever. sub4 lab and sub5 lab are the same, just from a different perspective. or time. Mar 08, 2008 10:44 pm Posted: Sat Mar 08, 2008 10:44 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game sub6 is not going to be the loop.sorry. sub6 will be about the edge and defence systems - I wasnt joking about those systems. No retrospections of previous submachines. Completely new material. Do the defence systems point outwards or inwards - that was avery good question. Its so good, that I cant answer that :D Just to steer you to some direction - a pure, untouched by murtaugh location. He's never been there. He can't go there. Defence system recognizes infested locations. Infested by portals and humans. With the lab location being the hive of all evil that's destroying the structure and murtaugh being a father of all this mess. Jan 15, 2008 12:40 pm This post was made before Submachine 5 was published Posted: Tue Jan 15, 2008 12:40 pm; Subject: Submachine0: the ancient adventure there are two wisdom gems. ancient one - and the one found in sub1 and used in sub2. sorry, soul. but that has to be clearly stated if we want sub5 plot to make any sense. hehe Oct 18, 2007 3:29 pm Posted: Thu Oct 18, 2007 3:29 pm; Subject: Submachine theories who told you that mur was at the beginning of the sub? o_0 because guess what - he wasn't Oct 11, 2007 6:14 am Posted: Thu Oct 11, 2007 6:14 am; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments besides, you dont see a submachine room on that screen that says "it's just a computer screen", now do you. you were wondering around. solved puzzles. got beamed up by the lighthouse lamp. and at that point yous ee the cutscene, which is on the computer screen. right? that means - the issue or subamchine's realm and image being on screen have nothing to do with each other. so far we've seen: few tests, the lab, which is an outside structure created for sub exploration, now the root, we haven't seen the most important things, like the centre of the subnet, peripheral defense structure and such. oops, I'm thinking too loud. will shut up. Oct 10, 2007 6:46 am Posted: Wed Oct 10, 2007 6:46 am; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments I think I said that like 100 times already, but what the hell. submachines ARE REAL structures. it's not a dream, dillusion, nirvana, hallucination or whatever. murtaugh will not wake up in his own bed at the end Sep 13, 2007 8:00 pm Posted: Thu Sep 13, 2007 8:00 pm; Subject: Submachine FLF theories they are real. that's been said like three times already. pls don't loop the discussion. Sep 10, 2007 4:22 pm Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 4:22 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories I think we stopped escaping around sub3. and even before that it was about exploring rather, thatn escaping. right now situation couldnt be clearer. we are submachine researchers. we'll go deep into the net, to theplaces that mur already have seen or even further, depending on his own will. there is no escaping in it. m Sep 10, 2007 2:18 pm Refers to the fact that anna said if Sub0 isn't a submachine sub4 isn't a submachine either Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 2:18 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories clever reply anna. you got him there Sep 10, 2007 6:52 am Commenting a theory by the librarian and answering:"is the Submachine doing it's own thing or is there someone building and expanding it?" Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 10:20 am; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories sounds nice. as for your question - someone triggered sponatenous creation of submachines. After the "invention" sub started to expand by itself. so there was a human factor in it at the beginning. but no more. Sep 10, 2007 6:52 am Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 6:52 am; Subject: Submachine FLF theories AnnaOCD wrote: Yes: Perhaps the video game was a mere tool to manipulate the Submachine world without actually GOING there. So the basement is a real place, we just weren't really THERE. get it??? :? I think we went there, and that arcade game at the beginning of sub2 is phony. Sep 10, 2007 6:43 am Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 6:43 am; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories soullock you forget that the subnet is vast and limitless, as shown in sub3. I've been saying that for a long time. there is place for DIFFERENT kinds of subs in it. there can be even structures floating in air. we didn't see it yet, but they exist. besides, the name "submachine" was given by the original creator of the first submachine in early 20th century as we know, and there are two options: - he named that after what he has seen, and surely he didnt see it all. maybe he has seen only submerged parts of the structure, hence the name. - he named it after what he desired to built (underground structure), but we know that submachine got out of hands and started spreading by itself. to no limit. no limit. Sep 09, 2007 7:57 pm Answering to an hypotesis that player in Sub0 is mur and he described Ancient ruins in the letter to Liz Posted: Sun Sep 09, 2007 7:57 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories Quote: Hi Elizabeth. Even in my strangest dreams I never thought that I would be able to create through dimentional pathways leading to new unexplored places. My new experiment took me rigth below the lighthouse straight to those legendary ruins. You can call me a discoverer from now on. And I only used that wisdom gem that I found lately. Just think where possibly I could go using the lighthouse itself and its full power of light. I'm considering moving to another place next 32 days. Will you take care of Einstein for me? Yours m you mean this one? its not about ancient section ruins. It's about those red-walled ruins in sub2, at the beginning ;P and the origin of the wisdom gem found we dont know. We can assume it was basement's, but that'd implicate that player is mur, which I doubt, but we know by now that mur is capable of placing items on different positions, such as the orb in sub4. Sep 09, 2007 6:57 pm Refers to to the statue in Ancient sections of sub4 that could be the real looking of mur Posted: Sun Sep 09, 2007 6:57 pm; Subject: Submachine FLF theories take it more symbolical. Aug 30, 2007 6:39 am Refers to SubFLF locations Posted: Thu Aug 30, 2007 6:39 am; Subject: Submachine: FLF it's kind of a offspin. As i said - it's a vast universe and almost anything goes. So in this way - its a part of the series. Completely different thing is that somewhere else in the subnet is an ongoing story that we follow through sub1-sub4. A short spoiler and a question. I was thinking about developing the "wisdom gem" plot in sub 5. Those things would be collectable, like one per game, since we already have two of them. You go on a quest for the third one. what do you think? m Aug 29, 2007 4:35 pm Answers to the hypothesis that SubFLF locations can be part of the Subnet Posted: Wed Aug 29, 2007 4:35 pm; Subject: Submachine: FLF well, it could. the submachine net is vast. Aug 16, 2007 10:18 pm The question by ShadowsQuest2500 was:did you program the game as an infiniitve number when clicking up, down, left, or right or is there a number in which the game stops? Posted: Thu Aug 16, 2007 10:18 pm; Subject: Submachine3: the LOOP infinite Jun 28, 2007 6:39 pm Answering to someone that was saying Wisdom Gem in Submachine 2 and Submachine 0 were the same Posted: Thu Jun 28, 2007 6:39 pm; Subject: Submachine FLF theories wisdom gem is originally obtained in submachine1: extended. Jun 07, 2007 6:06 pm Refers to the storage in Submachine FLF Posted: Thu Jun 07, 2007 6:06 pm; Subject: Submachine: FLF ok, Ill solve this argument. it WAS a morgue, but the FLF crew wanted me to change that to storage because it was too creepy m Jun 07, 2007 5:32 pm Refers to Submachine FLF locations Posted: Thu Jun 07, 2007 5:32 pm; Subject: Submachine: FLF dont worry. Its not a dream. Its reality May 31, 2007 11:23 am Posted: Thu May 31, 2007 11:23 am; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories DiscoMcDisco wrote: I highly doubt that the ship moves, if anything it'll be a berthed/crashed submarine or something..... I'd agree with that. May 22, 2007 7:31 am Posted: Tue May 22, 2007 7:31 am; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments Death Road wrote: maybe Mur is a "Mur"derer and kills the people that go against his advice mur stands for murtaugh, nothing else. me thinks... May 22, 2007 7:28 am Soullock refers to Mur's karma's arm Posted: Tue May 22, 2007 7:28 am; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments Soullock wrote: might have saved his life countless times... you have no idea... May 22, 2007 7:20 am Posted: Tue May 22, 2007 7:20 am; Subject: Submachine theories The_Lone_Watcher wrote: any way it happens, multiplayer will be extremely difficult to produce. Murtagh, u might want to e-mail existing mulitplayer game creators for assistance I know that. I dont intend making that by myself. did you make some multiplayer games? and btw - we were thinking hard on taking the submachine on to the next level. that was one of the ideas. 3D however is not an option. graphics and appearance must be the same. And I would even think of multiplayer submachine unless SOMEBODY told me it was possible. again: I know its all mysterious, just as the submachine itself, but the mere coinsidence of mentioning the exploartion teams in sub4 lead us to multiplayer. taking the community even further. May 21, 2007 9:55 pm Posted: Mon May 21, 2007 9:55 pm; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments Soullock wrote: Scientists clearly disagree with Mur and attempt to find the purpose of Submachine on their own. .. and now they're all dead... May 19, 2007 11:04 pm Questions by soullock:1.ancient section was included in sub4 to clear out that is part of the Subnet? 2.Will we see other kitchen utensil in the future Subs? 3.Will Sub5 be shorter than sub2 and sub4? 5. Had good idea on Sub5 during vacations? Posted: Sat May 19, 2007 11:04 pm; Subject: Submachine theories 1. no, it was always a part of submachine. Its a vast net, almost anything can be found during the search. 2. I dont know, objects appear during the development of the game, not before. 3. yes, sub5 will be slightly smaller. 4. I had a good idea even before that. the root. you know this. I know whati want to show you already. ok, now I've got a question. How would you guys like toplay an submachine: multiplayer. ....... i know its a question out of nowhere, but just imagine. you'd have to team up with some other player in order to get through submachine (it would be impossible alone). exploration teams, as we already call it :D May 16, 2007 1:53 pm Refers to the end of Submachine 1, since it was wrongly supposed it ends outside Posted: Wed May 16, 2007 1:53 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories no it doesn't it ends up within sub2 :P m Apr 28, 2007 9:42 am Posted: Sat Apr 28, 2007 9:42 am; Subject: Re: All I can say is WOW! Lemartes wrote: As for Sub 0 (Ancient Sub) Who is to say this was not the 1st Submachine built. After all even if time travel was involved according to anyone other than the builders it would have been the 1st. Its construction predates the the rest so far as we know on a liner time line. Wouldn't that make it the 1st one build by a historical point of view I am to say this. ;). it was made long after the first submachine. From the builders point of view, naturally, what other point of view can w take?... historical? with the time machine a 'historical' point of view doesnt exist anymore.... Besides, they're ancient RUINS. we've got ruins up to date, so who tossed the idea that ancient location was built in BC? they could've built it in 1932 using some old ruins, as I see it. I'm not saying that they did, but there is a possibility... Lemartes wrote: If by the builders point of view they built one in 1900ad then went back in time to build one in 1900bc then and only then could you say the 1900ad was 1st and only if you looked at it from the builders view of time. exactly Lemartes wrote: I think the reason you see no people is cause your the straggler in this game you have been left behind to catch up with everyone else. They are already deep in the Submachine network where as you just started scratching the service of the whole thing. kaboom. Can't tell you you hit the nail on the head, but that's a very good idea Lemartes wrote: P.S.S. I was also wondering about the number 32 too. It shows up a lot. Hmmmm wasn't there a movie recently with Nick Cage that had some super natural thing about the number 32? If you do some math stuff to it you get bible numbers and stuff. it was 23 as I remember. or 24. m Apr 22, 2007 3:38 pm Posted: Sun Apr 22, 2007 3:38 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories the first submachine was built in early 1900. that much we know. ancient location was built later using a time machine. Apr 13, 2007 6:37 am The theory was that the mur in Submachine is the author himself Posted: Fri Apr 13, 2007 6:37 am; Subject: Submachine theories Well, that is true on more than just one level. I create those games. From that perspective they're all in my head. On the other hand, from the perspective of a game character, that would be possible that the man actually went to all those locations, and that surely wouldn't be me. Which theory do you choose? :D m Apr 13, 2007 6:34 am Posted: Fri Apr 13, 2007 6:34 am; Subject: Submachine4: the Lab no, Im not going to incorporate classic puzzles. There's hardly anything classic about subamchine ;) What I meant was - I'm looking for fresh ideas, solutions that have never been though of. Puzzles that will not be solvable because they were similar to some other pnc games. that kind of stuff. lately I thought of a puzzle. You have that grandfathers clock. But when you zoom in, the numbers on the clock do not match hours. Like - normal goes from 1 to 12, but this would go, for example 5, 12, 8, 36, 11, 10, 2, 1 etc... theny in some other part of the game you'd have to use those numbers correctly, like you know you have to use twelve o'clock, but the changed number. That kind of stuff. m Apr 05, 2007 8:50 pm Posted: Thu Apr 05, 2007 8:50 pm; Subject: Re: ^^ Pkailes wrote: Have you played Myst? umm, thanks for support and feedback, I'll keep'em coming then, ;) as for myst - I only played myst5 the end of ages, but didnt finish that. It's damn hard. Now the biggest surprize of all times: I'm not that good at point and click games. :D I can make them, no problem, but solving a game is quite difficult for me... However, Myst wasn't my inspiration, for as far as I can tell that was your question about. However there are games that I adore. Samorost 1 and 2, I think those are the best pnc games ever. 99rooms, another great online adventure. I didn't enjoy classic MOTAS, probably because of not so sharp graphics. I'm very sensitive about the game graphics. What else, crimson room was doable, but viridian room was too hard for me :/ You mentioned time spent on making sub4. Well, few months as I recall. Right now my wife is making last test of the game, no bugs spotted :D So its up to arcadetown how fast will they publish this. m Mar 27, 2007 6:43 am Posted: Tue Mar 27, 2007 6:43 am; Subject: Submachine theories hmm, I always thought that the loop in submachine3 was some sort of a passage. Just a path, a road to something or somewhere. As for other theories. Submachines were created here on earth in the early 20th century. I agree that all of them are in one dimension. But on the other hand it is also possible that some of them were taken out of this world and put SOMEWHERE ELSE. either case, i think you're quite ready for playing submachin4 and we should dicuss this further after you play s4. ;) Mar 23, 2007 7:34 am Posted: Fri Mar 23, 2007 7:34 am; Subject: Submachine theories Soullock wrote: Whoa... that is kinda a huge spoiler for the plot... Isn't that too early before releasing Sub 4??? umm, no, you didn't understand. This is not a spoiler of the sub4 storyline. This is much further. A whole picture. Well, the part of it. Soullock wrote: Now you pretty much convince me that Submachine isn't within machine, even though it a good theory of mine.... v.=.v whaaaa... ha! Soullock wrote: But PLEASE do not spoil the reason for creation of Submachines!!! I think that part is major plot revelation that should stay in the game. Thanks for not telling =3 the reason...... I doubt even the great man at the beginnig didn't quite know the purpose. he just got directives. Soullock wrote: Oh wait... you mean the one of first kind of Submachine was the red brick-built chambers underneath the Lighthouse? no, these are different kind of rooms. There are two kinds of submachine enviroments. One is when the existing terrain is adopted to the form of submachine chambers. That happened in sub2, or submachine zero. the other kind is when submachine is built from the scratch. Like Sub1 and sub 3 especially. Sub3 in fact shows that it's impossible for us to tell the location of the submachine. Soullock wrote: And now that got me thinking... why The Loop is looping rooms and is endless??? well, that is the big question now. So is it a computer loop? a disfunctional sector of the matrix? I doubt that. That looks like another dimension to me. Ask another question. WHY is it described as timeless and spaceless. The measurement of "time" attached to our planet can be altered or seen differently somewhere else. And the space? that three-dimentional concept of the space? well, I guess it applies to sub3, since we have a navigator in our hand. but when I look at that device I'm even more convinced that its not from that lcoation. It was put there by someone. It was not part of the loop mystery. it was just laying there waiting for you to pick it up. So who put it there? I did. Soullock wrote: And why did we come out of the Arcade in beginning of Sub 2??? somebody's playing tricks with your mind. Do't let them fool you. How can you tell that you came out of arcade at the beginning? Only because you see the picture on the screen. I show you things, and you believe them. I guess that's how it goes. Soullock wrote: Blarg!!! Thanks... now you gave us more questions than answer... whaaaa... You need answers? but that what you saw was just a tip of the iceberg. The rest is... you know... under water. or in other words - under the surface of my mind. I've been there, I've seen it all with my very own eyes. Maybe you should start asking proper questions. Maybe your theories don't work that well because you see only what I want to show you. m Mar 22, 2007 7:24 pm Posted: Thu Mar 22, 2007 7:24 pm; Subject: Submachine theories Soullock wrote: It take a lot to convince me yeah, sure, its all possible since we're all living inside the matrix. I have a history of the submachines in my head. One day I'll tell you about the early builts of the submachine, that took place in ~1900 ~1906 in Kent. whoops, did I spoil something? Maybe one day I'll take you there to see it for yourself. Those early, brickwalled builts of submachines. But as far as I remember from being there, they were smaller than modern submachines, they were kind of experiments only. The biggest one had capacity similar to that from the first submachine. About 20 chambers. It was a engineering miracle at that time. After the fourth game we will gain some device, or a computer software - in case this is all just simulation - to take us there. I have to think about it. but seems like a good idea. How did it all start? who was the creative genius that made these sub constructions possible? I know him, I met him myself. Quite a nice guy by the way. Mar 22, 2007 7:42 am Posted: Thu Mar 22, 2007 7:42 am; Subject: Submachine theories Soullock wrote: I believe that each Submachine is within specific machine that is similar to the structure or function of machine. but didn't sub3 destroy that nice image of the structure? i mean, timeless, spaceless and stuff? ;) m Mar 22, 2007 7:40 am Refers to a theory that mur is a pc and M is a computer drive name Posted: Thu Mar 22, 2007 7:40 am; Subject: Submachine4: the Lab The_Lone_Watcher wrote: also, where EXACTLY did you lose me? C, E, F are usually names of drives in the comp, not files ;P did you mean that M was a drive name? makes little sense m Mar 16, 2007 9:05 pm Posted: Fri Mar 16, 2007 9:05 pm; Subject: Submachine4: the Lab Soullock wrote: why did M said that each puzzle we solve, we move deeper below ground??? maybe it was a metaphore. Like - you fall deeper into trouble, or into the trap ofyour mind, madness, who knows what else... deeper below surface.think about it. *goes back to implementing some sounds that he got from TM* m Mar 12, 2007 7:40 am When asked about mur's gender, the author answers we really don't know nothing about him; could even not be human Posted: Mon Mar 12, 2007 7:40 am; Subject: Submachine4: the Lab ok guys, I'll take that even further. Who ever said that M is even HUMAN?? or ALIVE for that matter. :D now sit on this one. :D m Mar 07, 2007 7:16 am Posted: Wed Mar 07, 2007 7:16 am; Subject: Submachine4: the Lab KindledRose wrote: But now that I think about it... All of the sub games seemed to have taken place underground... Am I the only one who finds that strange...? *inquisitively raises an eyebrow* the name of the game starts with "SUB". that is because all of the locations were in fact underground. sub-machine, meaning: underground machine. not semi-automatic gun. this has nothing to do with submachine gun. ;) lone watcher wrote: Murtagh, I now have a good idea what the game will be about (maybe you gave too many hints?). drop me an PM and we'll see. But I doubt that. m Aug 10, 2006 6:28 am Posted: Thu Aug 10, 2006 6:28 am; Subject: Submachine3: the LOOP Darrin wrote: I gotta say, I wasn't overly fond of the third one. I kinda liked having to find and collect all the little items and components and whatnot. Still amazing, and I can't wait for the fourth, and even many more, with a subject like time and space, you can go forever. Also, did you get the idea of the Submachine series from the also point and click Mysteries of Time and Space? I surely know MOTAS, but I dont know if I can say it was an inspiration for sub. I could as well point out samorost, games created by Nanahiro, such as treasure box, all those chambers (viridian, blue, white) and all pnc games in general for I've been playing them all on lazylaces.com for a long time now. m Nov 17, 2005 10:40 am Posted: Thu Nov 17, 2005 10:40 am; Subject: Submachine1: the basement submachine 1: the basement To send more feedback or join my submachine mailing list you can email me: mateusz@rewolucje.com frequently asked questions: 1. what was the purpose of the diary? in submachine1 the diary page is pointless, it was only created to distract players. However the story is growing and in submachine2 the diary will take part in solving the game. 2. what is the wisdom gem for? it's a reward for finding the hidden room. It indicates tha whoever finds it is wise. As before, wisdom gem will be necessary to kick off the sequel. walkthrough with updates en:Forum Posts ru:Forum Posts Categoría:Miscelánea